(Para ella, tres) para él, por siempre
by Raxe
Summary: Annabeth renace y Magnus vive, vive, vive y comienza a odiar ser inmortal.


**Descargo :** los personajes utilizados en este y todos mis fanfics son propiedad de Rick Riordan, yo sólo los utilizo para dejar fluir mi imaginación. No lucro con este escrito.

* * *

 **Advertencias:** Angst en algunas partes. CROSSOVER (supongo(?)) de _Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard_ , _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_ y _The Heroes of Olympus_. Primera parte centrada en Annabeth, segunda en Magnus.

* * *

 **(Para ella, tres) para él, por siempre**

* * *

 **Primera parte: Annabeth**

Annabeth muere a los 85 años, luego de una vida feliz (dentro de lo que cabe para una semidiosa) y larga.

Percy muere poco después y elige el mismo camino que ella.

La valentía siempre los ha caracterizado.

* * *

—¿Cómo es?—pregunta Magnus. Mira al mar mientras habla.

—¿Cómo es qué?—dice Annabeth, amarrándose pelo en una moño alto. El viento hace rato que ha pasado de ser una brisa fugaz a un corriente fuerte y desordenada, pero ella quiere quedarse ahí, con Magnus, su primo de eternos diecinueve.

—El inframundo.

Annabeth tiene cincuenta años y es la decimonovena vez que Magnus le pregunta eso.

Se toma un tiempo para mirarlo. De perfil, sentado en el muelle, con el pelo rubio corto, la ropa desaliñada y encogido en sí mismo, no parece un guerrero inmortal al servicio de Odín, sino un joven afligido. Sin embargo, ella ha visto sus ojos desde que lo reencontró, hace ya tantos años, hasta ahora y sabe que son tormentosos.

Así que, por decimonovena vez, le habla del inframundo.

—Es oscuro y frío. En algunos sitios hay gritos, en otros, silencio de ultratumba. Para los que hacen buenas acciones durante su vida están los Campos Elíseos; ahí, si te atreves a renacer tres veces y siempre tienes una vida destacable, puedes ir a las Isla de los Bienaventurados.

—¿Renacerás?

Magnus siempre ha asumido que ella irá a los Elíseos.

Y Annabeth siempre ha respondido lo mismo a esa pregunta.

.

—Es merecedora de los Elíseos—sentencian los jueces.—¿Elegirá arriesgarse por las Isla de los Bienaventurados?

—Sí.

* * *

 _(En su primera vida, su nombre es Diane)_

Diane acomodó mejor la mochila en su espalda. Miró de nuevo a su alrededor. No había más que un par de adultos esperando el transporte público.

No debió alejarse de su abuela, pero el camino del preescolar a casa era taaaaaaaaaaan aburridooooooo.

No se movió del lugar. Su madre siempre le había advertido que si se perdía, debía quedarse quieta y esperar.

Así que esperó.

Y esperó.

Y esperó.

Cuando comenzó a oscurecer, Diane comenzó a asustarse. ¿Por qué nadie la había encontrado ya? Los adultos habían tomado el transporte hace horas y cada vez pasaban menos autos. No había salido nadie de las casas a su espalda.

Se pasó las manos por los ojos. No quería llorar, pero era la primera vez que se perdía.

Entonces, doblando la esquina, apareció un ángel. Debí de serlo, porque a su alrededor tenía esa presencia calmada e inmortal que siempre describen en los libros que su padre le lee.

A Diane le dolía la cabeza cuando lo miraba porque hacía mucho esfuerzo con los ojos y las cosas se ponían confusas, como si estuviera escribiendo una y otra vez sobre una misma palabra (Diane había aprendido a escribir muy joven). Al lado del ángel había algo flotando...

El ángel se le acercó y le preguntó si estaba perdida, con una voz tan suave como la de su abuelo cuando la consolaba.

Y Diane rompió en llanto.

Su abuela la encontró horas más tarde, arropada y dormida en un lugar llamado Chase Space, al que Diane no recordaba llegar.

El ángel es rubio y tiene ojos de tormenta que la hacen querer llorar. La cuida durante toda su vida, pero ella no lo ve ni recuerda.

* * *

 _(En su segunda vida, su nombre es Dru)_

Estúpidos hospitales y estúpidos psiquiatras/psicólogos y estúpida maestra de álgebra y estú-

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Dru se volteó, enojado con quien sea que lo incordia.

Lo primero que vio fue un montón de pelo verde. Dru estaba tan enojado que quería hacer una broma pesada sobre eso. Algo como «¿Por qué dejas crecer pasto en tu cabeza, idiota?». Sí, no era muy bueno en eso. ¡Pero a quién rayos le importaba!

—Wow, calma, niño. Sólo estoy haciendo pruebas.

Pruebas. Qué rayos.

Ahora que se fijaba ¿esos eran ojos heterocromáticos?

—Entonces, ¿cuál es tu nombre?—Dru no responde. —Yo soy Alex. Pronombre femenino hasta que te diga lo contrario.

Uh. Okay.

Alex inclinó la cabeza, como esperando algo. Dru suspiró. La chica no le había hecho nada.

—Soy Dru.

—Dime, Dru, ya que dejaste de querer matarme, ¿qué ves aquí?—Alex levantó su mano derecha.

Dru veía, veía…

—¡¿Eso es una espada?!¡¿por qué tienes una espada?!

Sí, sin duda era una espada. Era dorada y tenía runas en la hoja, formas que a Dru le parecían vagamente familiares.

—Oh, bien. Escucha: tienes la visión. Los monstruos existen, pero no te harán daño. Tú mantén la calma.

Qué.

—¡Alex!—alguien gritó.

Un chico rubio se acercaba a toda velocidad. Se veía dispuesto a llevarse por delante a quien se le interpusiera. Estaba tan pálido como Dru se sentía; todo a su alrededor gritaba fantasma.

Cuando llegó al lado de Alex, evitó mirar a Dru a toda costa. Toda la ira con la que había alzado la voz se había diluido de repente. Alex examinó al recién llegado durante unos segundos antes de despedirse de Dru con un «recuerda lo que te dije. Adiós».

Dru les ve marchar. Alcanza a oír un poco de la conversación que inicia en cuanto dan un par de pasos lejos de él.

—Ya puedes dejar de preocuparte. Está advertido.

—No debiste, Alex. Hacer contacto directo con él...sabes que no podré… que voy a…

Dru no sabía por qué, pero les estaba siguiendo. Esa sensación que se arremolinaba dentro de él…

—Magnus, cálmate. Era necesario. Tú no ibas a hacerlo y, hey, mírame, no vas a causar nada. Te lo hemos repetido hasta el cansancio.

El chico rubio, al que Alex llamó Magnus, miró de reojo hacia atrás, y atrapó a Dru siguiéndoles. Se le quedó viendo hasta que se le humedecieron los ojos. Dru lo vio tomar la mano de Alex y comenzar a correr más rápido de lo que un humano debería poder.

* * *

 _(En su tercera vida, su nombre es Ariadne)_

Mira, Ariadne no quería ser una semidiosa. Tristemente, no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Su padre era un semidiós también.

Todos le dicen que fue afortunada: vive en Nueva Roma y pasa sus vacaciones en el Campamento Mestizo, su lugar favorito en el mundo. La mayoría de los semidioses no tienen esa suerte. Algunos no saben que lo son hasta que los ataca un monstruo mitológico.

Pero eso no era lo importante en ese momento.

Estaba en el Campamento Mestizo, aunque no eran vacaciones. Digamos que se había colado al viaje de su padre. Se dirigía a la Casa Grande a saludar a Quirón (sí, ese Quirón), cuando vio salir a un chico rubio que le era completamente desconocido. ¿Sería un nuevo campista?

Quirón se asomó por la puerta. Su rostro se veía afligido. Cuando cruzó su mirada con Ariadne, pareció envejecer varios años de golpe.

Uh, quizá era un mal momento.

Sin embargo…

El chico rubio se despidió de Quirón y luego comenzó a caminar hacia el árbol de Thalia. Cuando pasó por su lado, Ariadne quiso hablarle. La garganta le dolía de palabras no dichas y una sensación de familiaridad le quemaba en el pecho, pero, tan rápido como vino, se fue.

—¡Ariadne!—gritó Quirón.

Ariadne fue hacia él.

—Quirón—dijo cuando estuvo en la puerta—¿Quién era...?

—Ariadne—interrumpió Quirón.—¿Podrías ayudarme a cuidar de un nuevo campista? llegó esta mañana y ha colapsado.

—Uh, claro. Pero, el chico que acaba…

Quirón suspiró. Sus ojos estaban tristes, marcados por el paso de ver miles de muertes y vidas.

—Ariadne… hay cosas que es mejor no saber, ¿sí?

Ariadne no quería ser la causa de esa expresión, ni de ese tono de voz tan cargado de angustia.

—Sí.

Quirón asintió y la llevó hasta la habitación del nuevo campista al tiempo que murmuraba instrucciones para su cuidado.

Cuando abrió la puerta, lo primero que llamó la atención de Ariadne fue que el chico babeaba mientras dormía.

Quirón estalló en risas.

—Algunas cosas nunca cambian.

.

—¿Es merecedora de los Campos de los Bienaventurados?

—Sí.

* * *

 **Segunda parte: Magnus**

Magnus ha estado pensando mucho últimamente. Samirah acaba de tener a su primer hijo y eso lo lleva a reflexionar sobre la belleza de la vida, la inevitable realidad de la muerte…

Y lo horrible de la inmortalidad.

* * *

—Escogeré renacer—responde Annabeth. Magnus se estremece. Hay tanta seguridad en su tono, que Magnus no duda que logrará llegar a los Campos Elíseos.

—Estarás en la tierra por mucho tiempo—dice. Se encoge un poco más en sí mismo. No quiere verse vulnerable, pero no puede evitarlo cada vez que tienen esa conversación.

Dirige su vista al horizonte, donde el sol comienza ya a desaparecer tras el mar y el cielo está teñido los colores del atardecer.

—Sí. Será la aventura más grande que viviré.

Annabeth lo dice sin melancolía. Parece incluso emocionada. Magnus estaría aterrorizado. Odiaría olvidar a todo sus amigos, temería no volver a ser una buena persona.

—¿Más que caer al Tártaro y ayudar a derrotar a Gea?

—No tienes idea—dice Annabeth, mientras se aparta de la cara mechones rubios que escapan de su moño alto. —No recordaré nada de mis vidas anteriores, así que estoy atascada con la nobleza de mi alma. Sólo me queda esperar que no importa mis circunstancias, sea lo suficientemente buena para merecer las islas.

—Estarás bien.

—No lo sabré hasta haber vivido tres veces.

Se quedan en silencio, dejando que el viento frío les acaricie la piel y que el olor de la arena y el agua salada los envuelva. Cuando has luchado por salvar al mundo del Ragnarok (en el caso de Annabeth, de Cronos y Gaia), comienzas a apreciar los momentos en que tu vida no corre peligro.

El problema de haber estado cerca de la muerte es que siempre terminas pensando en ella.

—Serás la última persona que tenga en Midgard.—Las palabras escapan de la boca de Magnus. Se arrepiente al instante. ¿Por qué ha dicho eso? Él no quiere cargar a Annabeth con sus miedos. Ella ya tuvo suficiente angustia para el resto del tiempo antes del Ragnarok.

Sin embargo, había algo que tiraba de él. Ese llamado natural a confiar en su pariente de sangre, en una de las pocas conexiones con su madre que vive, que ríe y respira...era un lazo que Magnus apreciaba, al que se aferraba.

 _Un día dolerá._

—Quirón—dice Annabeth. Magnus se pregunta si tener cincuenta años le ha empezado a pasar la cuenta a su prima.—, el centauro de los mitos griegos. Es inmortal. Puedes buscarlo. Él jamás rechazaría a alguien.

Magnus frunce la boca. ¿Tan fácil de leer es?

—No tienes que preocuparte por eso, Annabeth. Estaré bien.

—También puedes buscar a Nico di Angelo. Es un semidiós hijo de Hades. Puede ayudarte a encontrarme, creo. Al menos en mi primera vida.

Annabeth le pone una mano en el hombro y sonríe. Tiene ese aire a persona sabia que siempre hace que Magnus se sienta como un niño. —Si yo tuviera una prima que va a estar renaciendo por ahí, me gustaría visitarla de vez en cuando.

* * *

 _[Al principio, no pensó mucho en la inmortalidad]_

El Valhalla podía considerarse un paraíso: tenía comida gratis, habitaciones personalizadas, no debía preocuparse por la limpieza y podías rodearte de amigos si eres simpático. Un lugar perfecto.

Al menos hasta ahí. Si Comienzan a ser mencionadas las batallas a muerte, las clases de diferentes cosas que muy probablemente terminarían en muerte... bueno, a nadie le gusta morir. ¡Pero calma! el Valhalla te revivirá para la cena y podrás comer con tus amigos.

Esa era la vida de Magnus.

Y, con sinceridad, no era mala una vez te acostumbrabas a morir.

Magnus pasaba sus días con sencillez.

Desayunaba con Mallory, T. J. , Medionacido y Alex; participaba (de una forma no muy voluntaria) en las batallas programadas para entrenar a los einherjer; visitaba a Blitz, Hearthstone y pasaba por Chase Space a menudo.

Magnus era feliz.

Los días en el Valhalla eran así, hechos de risas (y unos cuantos gritos de guerra), relajados (cuando no estás muriendo), infinitos.

Todo eso estaba bien para Magnus...Sin embargo, con el paso de los meses y los años en los que no envejece, en los que su rutina se vuelve poco a poco menos emocionante, pensamientos que tuvo al inicio de su aventura post muerte regresan, lenta, lenta, lentamente…

comienza a pensar sobre la muerte (y el fin de su inmortalidad regalada).

* * *

 _[Luego, nunca más pudo dejar de pensar en ella]_

Cuando la vida la abandonó, Annabeth tenía ochenta y cinco años.

Magnus estaba a su lado, viendo como sus ojos grises perdían poco a poco la chispa de la vida, sintiendo el frío toque de la muerte en el ambiente del cuarto de hospital. Se centró en ver cómo el alma se le escapaba, con los puños apretados y un nudo en la garganta, porque no quería encontrarse con la mirada cristalizada de Percy, ni con los ojos llenos de lágrimas sus hijos.

 _Es natural_ , se dijo a sí mismo cuando las lágrimas finalmente le recorrían las mejillas, _incluso con los poderes de Frey, no puedo ir en contra de esto._

Fue así con el padre de Annabeth y con Samirah. Sería así con Percy, con Amir y con todos los que conocía y eran mortales.

Él seguiría viviendo.

Annabeth cayó en la inconsciencia. Su pecho continuaba subiendo y bajando al compás de su respiración lenta y trabajosa. Los poderes de Frey le permitieron a Magnus sentir la vida de su prima apagándose. No le quedaba más que unos minutos.

Se levantó, la besó en la frente y salió de la habitación. Le dio al núcleo familiar de Annabeth la intimidad que se merecían.

(no creía poder soportar verla morir).

En la sala de espera se amontonaban amigos y conocidos de Annabeth. El silencio anunciaba que todos sabían la noticia que recibirían en cualquier momento.

El primero en verlo aparecer fue Blitz, que tenía unos sentidos muy afilados cuando de notar detalles se trataba. Una vez Magnus se sentó, Blitz se le acercó sin decir nada y lo abrazó, haciéndolo esconder el rostro en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro. Magnus no tenía fuerzas para responder; sus brazos sólo colgaban de sus articulaciones. Temía que Blitz se alejara, creyendo que lo rechazaba, pero el enano sólo lo apretó más fuerte. No tardó en sentir el brazo de Hearthstone cayendo sobre su hombro y los dedos de Alex entrelazándose con los suyos.

Blitzen, Hearthstone y Alex lo habían acompañado en su viaje a Nueva Roma. «No te permitiremos pasar por esto solo» había dicho Hearthstone. Magnus lo agradecía.

—Se ha ido—dijo Nico di Angelo un minuto más tarde.

La inevitabilidad de la muerte de todos los mortales que ama lo golpeó con fuerza. El vacío en su pecho, ese que se creó cuando su madre murió, que crecía con cada muerte que presenciaba, se hacía más profundo.

Las personas en la sala de espera comenzaron a digerir la noticia. El llanto se desencadenó y el ambiente se volvió tan pesado y triste, tan lleno de dolor, que Magnus _necesitaba_ irse.

 _Es natural._ Pensaba, mientras se giraba para mirar a quien lo ha detenido a medio camino en su huida. _Inevitable_ , se repetía, al tiempo que permitía a Alex abrazarlo. Escondió el rostro en su hombro delgado. Las lágrimas se le escaparon cuando le sintió acariciarle el pelo. _Sabía que esto pasaría._

Lo sabía y aceptaba.

 _(Lo sabía y aceptaba, pero aún así deseó que fuera diferente._

 _No podía evitar pensar que, si no fuera inmortal… dolería menos)._

* * *

 _(La primera vez que la encontró, dolió)_

Habían pasado muchos años desde su inauguración y Chase Space se había convertido en lo que Magnus había deseado: un refugio para las personas que lo necesitaban, libre de cualquier compromiso. Al inicio, la cantidad de personas que pasaban por ahí era poca, pero con el tiempo todos comenzaron a saber del sitio y Magnus no pudo ser más feliz.

Ese día estaba esperan en el salón, cobijado por la suave y dura presencia de personas con los muros en alto. Siempre era difícil para los recién llegados. Hearthstone estaba haciendo una lista de las cosas que debían reponer en la despensa para la comida de la semana. Era el deber de Magnus ir a hacer la compra, como buen «director»... mentira, era su fuerza de einherjer.

Cuando partió, el sol ya comenzaba a descender por el cielo. Si no fuera un hijo de Frey, el frío y el inusual silencio de la tarde lo envolvería como a un burrito.

Ahí, en medio de la normalidad de su vida inmortal, mientras hacía sumas aproximadas con Jack flotando a su lado para calcular si podría o no comprar un falafel cuando regresara de la tienda, se encontró con Annabeth.

Mejor dicho, con Diane.

Magnus la reconocería en cualquier parte. Desde que Nico di Angelo se la había indicado una vez, hace unos cuantos años, no había podido olvidar su rostro.

Ella estaba en la orilla de la vereda, completamente sola. Llevaba una mochila en la espalda y una casaca larga. Se veía pequeña contra la oscuridad que se cernía a su alrededor. No podía tener más de cinco años.

Dolía mirarla.

 _La vi morir. La vi morir y sabía que volvería, pero aún así duele._

Tenía miedo de acercarse. Sin embargo, lo hizo.

Ella parecía perdida. Asustada. Magnus no podía dejarla.

Anna-Diane se giró cuando se acercó. Magnus la vio arrugar mucho los ojos, como si le costara verlo.

Se acercó más, inclinándose levemente, pero dejándole espacio. No quería que saliera corriendo.

—¿Estás perdida?—preguntó Magnus, aunque fuera obvio, con el tono más suave que pudo. Jack brilló al lado de la cabeza de Magnus.

Y ella comenzó a llorar.

Magnus entró en pánico.

—O-Oye, calma—dijo—. No quiero hacerte daño.

—Tú...—dijo ella, con voz rota por las lágrimas. Y luego se desmayó.

.

Qué pensaron todos en Chase Space cuando lo vieron llegar con una niña en lugar de la compra, Magnus no lo sabía. Las personas que reposaban en la sala de estar, con distintos niveles de comodidad y confianza, simplemente se retiraron en cuanto él acomodó a la niña sobre el sofá.

No estaba herida, lo había comprobado con sus poderes. El desmayo parecía ser algo completamente al azar. A menos que se debiera...

Tomó la mochila se Ann-DIANE y revisó en busca de un número de contacto.

Cuando Hearthstone se le acercó, las palabras se derramaron de la boca de Magnus.

—Ella no pudo verme bien. Tenía que esforzarse mucho. —Su voz salió baja y suave, como un sollozo de terciopelo roto. No tenía idea de cuanto necesitaba decirlo hasta que lo hizo.

Sacó un cuaderno de la mochila de su prima. Era tan infantil, decorado con caricaturas de flores y autos, con la identificación escrita en letra ligada grande y desordenada.

Se centró en eso.

Ver a su prima ahí, rodeada de todo lo que Magnus había construido, en lo que ella había ayudado cuando había podido, sin ser capaz de reconocer nada era triste.

—Creo que…—comenzó. —Creo que se desmayó porque yo aparecí. Pude haber... ¿sobrecargado su mente? Quiero decir, no parece que tenga la visión, al menos no completamente, y yo iba con Jack en su forma de espada y ella sólo lo miró y-

Oh, rayos, ¿acababa de arrugar una hoja del cuaderno de una niña de cinco años?

Hearth se limitó a traer una manta para Diane. Magnus estaba bien con eso. No quería hablar.

—¿Por qué están todos evitando la sala de estar?—escuchó la voz de Alex desde las escaleras. —¿Hearth?¿Maggie?

—No me llames Maggie—dijo, más por costumbre que por protesta. Alex lo había estado llamando Maggie durante años, no iba a dejar de hacerlo ahora.

—¿Esa es Annabeth?

Hay un momento de silencio en el que Magnus supone que Hearthstone le explica la situación a Alex.

Alex se paró a su lado, mirando fijamente a Diane. Magnus sabía qué estaba buscando. Él mismo lo había hecho cuando Diane se había desmayado.

—Parece que su hogar es seguro—dijo Alex.

Tenía razón. Tenía la cara limpia de moretones o heridas, su ropa estaba bien cuidada y, más importante que todo, no había mirado a Magnus con más que el miedo que un niño puede sentir por un desconocido.

Magnus tenía el número de contacto, escrito con la letra que debía pertenecer a un adulto en la tapa de un cuaderno. Tenía el teléfono al alcance de la mano.

Llamó.

Mientras marcaba, pensó en tomarle la palabra a Annabeth. Ella había dicho que podía visitarla en sus siguientes vidas.

 _(Y pensó que la inmortalidad era dolorosa)_

* * *

 _(La segunda vez que la encontró, tuvo miedo)_

—Ya puedes dejar de preocuparte. Está advertido.

—No debiste, Alex. Hacer contacto directo con él...sabes que no podré… que voy a…

 _Que voy a cuidarlo. Que no podré mantenerme alejado. Que la voy a ver morir otra vez._

—Magnus, cálmate. Era necesario. Tú no ibas a hacerlo y, hey, mírame, no vas a causar nada. Te lo hemos repetido hasta el cansancio.

Magnus sabía. Alguien tenía que decirle a Annabeth… A Dru, que no necesitaba médicos, que lo que veía era real. Alguien tenía que decirle que estaría bien.

Él no pudo hacerlo. Continuó poniendo excusas. «Si es un semidiós haremos que los monstruos lo persigan», «¿Y si quiere descubrir más de esto?¿si investiga y termina atrapado en una situación peligrosa?» _y si simplemente lo dejamos vivir alejado de mí_ , quiso decir todo el tiempo. _Qué pasa si no quiero verlo morir._

Miró sobre su hombro, consciente de que Dru los estaba siguiendo. Su ojos eran como los de Annabeth, como los de Diane. No había nada diferente a sus vidas anteriores. Magnus sabía que sería una buena persona, que ya lo era.

(Tuvo miedo porque sabía que el alma de su prima moriría valerosamente y que esta vez la herida sería más grande. El hueco en su corazón lloraba con cada vida que veía evaporarse y a ella la vería partir más veces que a nadie… y luego no tendría a nadie más en Midgard).

.

Estuvo presente en su vida, como lo había estado en la anterior. Lo protegió sin que lo supiera y la vio irse otra vez.

* * *

 _(La tercera vez que la encontró, la dejó ir)_

Encontrar a Quirón no fue difícil. Estaba en la Casa Grande, a donde un agradable semidiós griego lo había guiado. El centauro lo miró largamente cuando lo vio. Magnus, viejo y atrapado en el tiempo, sabía qué estaba viendo Quirón con los ojos tan nublados. Él había mirado así a Diane y Dru.

Para Quirón, Magnus debía ser casi un fantasma. El color de ojos, el pelo, los rasgos de los pómulos y la forma de las orejas eran enteramente Chase. Annabeth los había tenido.

—Annabeth...—Quirón pronunció su nombre como un secreto—dijo que vendrías.

—Ella no solía equivocarse.

—Ven conmigo, Magnus Chase. Acompáñame a dar un paseo por el campamento mestizo.

Magnus se preguntaba si Quirón tendría algún tipo de don para hacer hablar a la gente o es que él era demasiado débil con las personas que expulsan ese aire tan paternal. Terminó por pasar de comentarios sobre las cabañas de los campistas a todos sus pensamientos más oscuros respecto a la inmortalidad y perder todo en Midgard.

Que conste que él había ido para que le ayudase a encontrar a Annabeth.

Quirón fue bueno escuchando. Para cuando Magnus terminó de hablar, el sol comenzaba a esconderse y estaban de vuelta en la Casa Grande.

—Me recuerdas un poco a mí, cuando recién había obtenido la inmortalidad—dijo Quirón. —Sufrí lo mismo, en algún momento. Todo lo que conocía desaparecía, todos los que amaba morían—dirigió su mirada al campamento. —Cuando uno de los semidioses que entrené ganó los Elíseos y se atrevió a renacer… fue imposible para mí no involucrarme.

—Pero—dijo Magnus.

Quirón rió. —Sí. Pero—inhaló y exhaló—, pero con el tiempo dejé de hacerlo. Era doloroso. Malo para mí, para los que me rodeaban. Tenía que parar. Tenía que permitirme querer a las nuevas personas, aunque ellas también fueran a irse. —Miró fijamente a Magnus. —Debes aprender a hacerte a un lado.

.

No esperaba encontrarla ese día. Sin embargo, el mundo tenía otros planes.

Cuando salió de la Casa Grande, luego de agradecerle a Quirón por recibirlo, la vio. Lo supo por la forma en que sus ojos lo miraron cuando pasó por su lado, como si estuviera tratando de encontrar una pieza de información en una caja vacía.

No se le acercó. No le dijo nada. No la buscó nunca. No dudó de su decisión. Magnus podía tener el cuerpo de un joven de diecinueve años, pero ya había vivido bastante. Acababa de dejar ir la última pieza de su pasado a la que se aferraba igual que un niño a su madre el primer día de preescolar.

 _(Y con ella, acabó con todos los que conoció en su vida antes de la muerte.)_

* * *

 _[Al final, la inmortalidad es un asco...]_

Escuchar a T.J. y las discusiones de Mallory y Medionacido, decirle a Alex que no lo llame Maggie, salvarse todo lo que puede antes de ser asesinado en el entrenamiento de turno, revivir y pasar el tiempo antes de la hora de la comida, visitar Chase Space. Esa era su vida.

Pero su inmortalidad tenía fecha de caducidad. La misma que el resto del mundo.

Tiene poco tiempo («irónico») para hacer algo. Todos los einherjer están siendo llamados y la actividad en los pasillos es tanta que Magnus con suerte logra llegar a su cuarto.

Tiene el corazón latiendo como nunca antes y «es definitivo, esta vez nadie puede evitarlo».

En algún momento termina envuelto en un abrazo-grupal-rompe-huesos con sus amigos del piso diecinueve ( _son tan cursis_ , había alegado Alex) y de un momento a otro estaba en el campo de batalla, andando directo a su muerte. Charcos de sangre. A la muerte de sus compañeros. Truenos rasgando el cielo. Al fin del mundo.

Cuando está a punto de morir (una lanza atravesando su corazón, una poza roja extendiéndose bajo él, el olor de la tierra envolviéndolo), ocurre eso que siempre aparecía en los cuentos: ver toda tu vida frente a tus ojos. Él tiene bastante que recordar.

Al final, le queda una sensación de plenitud que lo sorprende.

Piensa que perdió más de los que puede contar. Más de los que recuerda. Y ganó a tantos, en esa inmortalidad que lo puso en peligro, que lo llevó al borde más oscuro de su mente, que le costó lágrimas. Ganó a tantos, hizo tanto por el mundo, que la plenitud tiene sentido. Había sufrido y tenido más oportunidades de las que merecía.

 _[...pero había tenido sus cosas buenas.]_

* * *

 **Nota de Autor:**

 **Morí haciendo esto. Las cosas largas son mi perdición.**

 **No estaba segura de publicarlo completo o en dos partes, pero al final lo hice de una(?) Consejos aquí, gracias.**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **Byeeeeeeeeeeeee**


End file.
